fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Force Awakens An Hour Too Early and Goes Back To Bed
The Force Awakens An Hour Too Early and Goes Back To Bed '''is a Commanding Officers episode that aired on December 12, 2015. The episode is about Cameron going through a simulation where Force is unleashed. It is rated '''TV-MA-LV. It is known as one of the most disturbing cartoon episodes ever made. Plot After making it to the ancient planet ruins that the EVA was racing towards, the EVA seem to get off their tails. Confused by their retreating, the three go to the temple with an EVA Base on it, the one that contains Force, what the GWFE will use against the EVA once and for all. The EVA have set up a simulation to see what happens if Force activates, run by Force's power. Cameron sets it up. He wakes up from it and decides to activate Force. Force rises out of the ground and destroys half of the old EVA communications outpost. Force claims that access to the "Plan" is denied to Craig and Steven, and melts the two into a bloody goo. Cameron starts mourning the loss of his friends as Force approaches him saying the plan is only accessible to him, and claims the only way to bring his friends back is to complete the "Plan." Cameron walks inside Force to complete the "plan", only to see thousands of dead, dismembered bodies inside. Creeped out, Cameron asks why there are so many dismembered bodies, which Force replies that they are dead because they were going to take Force's AI out, and that they have commited numerous atrocities against AI. Scanning Cameron, Force notices the events of "Bridging the Gap" and claims that he has commited many atrocities as well. Force activates his security system that he used to kill the thousands of EVA Technicians. He manages to get to the Eagle while he just manages to slip before the planet he was at is destroyed by Force. He takes the eagle to earth, to the EVA Base. The EVA Guards claim that he is "GWFE Scum" and threatens to kill him, but cameron claims that there is a much more galactic issue. After a long argument with the EVA leader, they decide to take off to the parallel dimension and shut the dimension gate, as Force can't travel through dimensions and that our universe is "Basically fucked.", taking some of the most valuable EVA men with him on the eagle, they make a break for it, but Force has arrived at Earth. Just before the Eagle can get to the dimension, Force incinerates every human on the Eagle, including Cameron. Cameron wakes up in the station, where Craig says "That's the longest I've seen anyone out in a simulation." and claimed it must have been fucked up. The trio take off on the Eagle and fly away, while a green light on a deactivated Force goes on. Trivia The Vigilant Christian claimed this episode is an illuminati warning for the world ending. Force was hinted at since the beginning, but not revealed until Earth City and not fully revealed until this episode The episodes title is a parody of "Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakes" The episode was originally a lot more comedic and not disturbing at all back when the show was written for a TV-15 rating. The episode was "A big flop" as put by Destroyer. The original script of this episode leaked in the February of 2016 and due to the leaks, the full animatic version of the episode was put on the home release. Force's appearance is based on the all seeing eye The episode was mistakenly aired on MUCH a week before the US, getting the airdates for The Race and this episode mixed up. The airing resulted in many leaked screenshots all over the internet and the episode itself leaking a day before the episode aired.